


What are the odds

by Imaginesfordayss



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bellarke, F/M, Fluff, Soulmate AU, The 100 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 11:48:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15142421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imaginesfordayss/pseuds/Imaginesfordayss
Summary: Teacher!Clarke + Singer!Bellamy + Soulmate au





	What are the odds

Clarke looked down at her hand, the beginnings of a scribbled note appearing below her wrist, “Drop ship, 8pm, tuesday’. She almost spilled her coffee. It just so happened that the drop ship was a local lounge in her town and that her soulmate would be making an appearance there this tuesday night. 

Now Clarke didn’t necessarily believe in the idea of soulmates, obviously she knew they were out there but of all the stories she’d heard growing up, she’s learned that soulmates were complicated. There was no guarantee that you’d meet them or even like them; her parents hadn’t been soulmates and they’d ended up just fine. Clarke pulled up her sleeve and turned back to her students, “Now I know the deadline is nearing so I hope you’ve all at least started your projects, remember oil or acrylic paint only for full credit, see you wednesday!” The aforementioned students filed out one by one except a brown haired girl sitting in the back. Clarke looked up at her as she neared, Octavia Blake, she was a recent transfer from somewhere upstate. “What can I do for you Miss Blake?” The young girl smiled shyly. 

“I know i’m pretty late into the semester, I was wondering if there’s any make-up work you’d like me to do since I won’t be able to participate in the final project?” Clarke smiled at the girl before rummaging through her desk for an empty sheet of paper. 

“Of course, how about this, I want you to find a piece of art, or anything really that you think is art and write a paper on it, let’s say two pages. Analyze this art, why it interests you and all that. I’ll give you an extension since it’s pretty short notice and if you have any questions, go ahead and give me a call.” Octavia took the slip of paper smiling at the bright haired woman before hurrying to her next class. 

Clarke sighed, again staring at the crooked handwriting on her arm and wondering what she’d do about it. Officially, she was off the clock so she grabbed her laptop and bag and headed to the one person who’d help her figure this out. 

“Raven, I’m having a crisis.” She yelled upon entering the auto shop. Raven slid out from under a car near Clarke’s feet giving her the smug look she always gave her. 

“Accidentally slept with a cheater again?” Clarke kicked her foot and then pulled up her sleeve for the girl to see. Raven immediately straightened grabbing Clarke’s arm for a closer look. “Is this what I think it is?” 

“Unfortunately.”

“You have to go!” 

“What? No, I don’t even know them, they could be a terrible person or an alcoholic or something.” 

“True, but it’s your soulmate, Griffin. So many people would kill for an opportunity like this. Plus, you need to get out anyway, this whole teaching thing is turning you into a hermit” Clarke glared.

“There’s nothing wrong with marathoning shows in my apartment.”

“We all need a breath of fresh air sometimes..and a few shots of tequila.” 

“I mean, I guess. At least come with me.” 

“No can do, Shaw’s taking me out tomorrow, real fancy place, I have to shave my legs and everything.” Raven laughed. 

“What if they’re a total creep and they kidnap me and chop me up into little pieces?”

“First of all, your imagination is running a little wild and second of all, we both know you can hold down your own, need I remind you of the night you broke Cage Wallace’s nose after he groped you at a PTA meeting? You’ll be fine, and just incase put me on speed dial, problem solved.” Clarke shrugged, she did have a point. 

“Fine. See you at home?”

“Pick up wine and ice cream on your way home?” Clarke nodded heading back towards her car with thoughts swirling through her head. 

Clarke laid in bed that night tracing over the words, the sounds of some documentary playing in the background. She knew so many things could go wrong, she’d heard the stories of matches that just didn’t work and yet something in her told her that this was a good thing. She hoped her instincts were right, for once. 

The start of her tuesday morning was anything but smooth. Raven had used up all the hot water so she hurried through her morning routine while shivering. Then before even leaving the house, she managed to spill coffee all over her only white blouse. Somehow it all managed to go further downhill after that. The traffic made her almost an hour late to class, a student spilled paint on her laptop, and to top it all off a parent felt the need to yell at her because her son was failing the course. It took her several attempts to explain that attendance and actually turning in assignments were necessary for passing. By the end of her last class she was ready to go home and lay under the covers forever. 

She did just that, throwing off her heels, her pants, and her bra before sliding under the covers and closing her eyes. Clarke woke several hours later feeling slightly more refreshed, she pulled her phone from the nightstand checking the time, 5:47pm. She still had time, time to make a decision. 

And perhaps that was her biggest dilemma of the day, making a decision. For years she’d thought about reaching out to her soulmate, if she even had one. Finally, in the tenth grade she started writing on her hands hoping for a reply, instead she’d wake up with the same faded marks of her own handwriting and nothing else. She figured she probably didn’t have one or if she did, they just didn’t care so eventually the writing stopped and she moved on to other potential relationships; those didn’t work out so much either. She was sure Finn was the one but then she found him kissing another girl who as it turned out, was his girlfriend of 3 years. When she opened herself up again, it was to Lexa. Clarke’s affection to the broody and blunt girl had caught her by surprise but she felt herself hoping that maybe this time she’d gotten it right. But months later, Lexa had run into Costia; Clarke noticed their matching tattoos almost immediately and ended the relationship to save them both the heartache. 

Clarke pulled herself out of her thoughts and stared at the ceiling. Go or not go? Screw it, she thought, She’d give love one last chance. She threw on something casual that still held a semblance of cute and available and made her way out the door. Parking was always a hassle around the drop ship so she opted for taking a bus. The drop ship looked the same as it always did, old, worn, with just a hint of modern touch courtesy of the new owners. She’d always wondered how they managed to open a place that worked as a bookstore, a bar, and a local hangout for teens. 

The place seemed to be unusually crowded today as she walked in, noticing chairs lining the main stage and a line at the bar. She’d been here for open mic night a few months back when Raven talked her into having a girl’s night and it hadn’t been nearly as crowded as this so she figured something big was going on and found a seat near the back. She sat around for ten minutes or so wondering how the hell she was gonna be able to even find her soulmate in here but before she could think of a solution, the lights dimmed and her attention was brought back to the stage. 

“I see familiar faces in the crowd, and a few newbies too. Anyway, for those of you who’ve never been, welcome to the Dropship, I’m Miller. My best friend and I bought this place a while back so let me just say we are grateful to you for your support and continued help in transforming this place into a spot for people to have fun. So anyway let’s get this thing started, here’s Skaikru!” The crowd cheered as Clarke watched a group of people walk onto the stage. The sounds of guitars and drums vibrated through the room as a melodic voice filled her ears. She vaguely recognized their faces from a local band poster she’d seen around the high school, her eyes narrowed on the drummer recognizing the girl instantly as Octavia Blake. Clarke found herself smiling and then nodding along to the beat, the vocalist’s voice was mesmerizing and soon she’d forgotten what she came to the lounge for in the first place. He had what looked like a permanent smirk etched onto his face, his sweat drenched curls sticking to his forehead as he sang to the crowd. 

She wasn’t sure how long their set lasted but as they left the stage she felt herself wanting more, she was sure she’d listen to the guy’s voice even if he was just reading off a grocery list; it didn’t hurt that he was nice to look at either. 

“Miss Griffin?” She turned at the sound of her name finding Octavia staring at her. 

“Oh Hi, Miss Blake, I didn’t know you were in a band? You guys were really good.” The girl brightened immediately.

“It’s my brother’s band, Bellamy, he’s letting me fill in on drums while Roan’s on holiday. Oh there he is, Bell!” Clarke turned to find the girl waving over the vocalist from before, she blushed, realizing she’d been mooning over her student’s brother. “Bell, this is Miss Griffin she’s my painting teacher.” Bellamy reached a hand out to the blonde giving her a once over. 

“Call me Clarke, you guys were, uh, really good up there.” Bellamy smiled involuntarily instantly finding himself attracted to her, though he felt a little guilty considering she taught his sister. 

“I’m Bellamy...thanks. You, uh wanna grab a drink or something, you can tell me all about how much a mess I’m sure my sister has made in your class.” Octavia punched his shoulder in retaliation. “Go help Murphy pack up the equipment O.” Octavia rolled her eyes as her brother’s obvious attempt to make her leave so he could flirt with Clarke.

“It was good to see you, Miss Griffin, I already have some ideas for my essay that I wanna run by you on friday.”

“Sounds good.” And with that the girl was off, sprinting to the stage to help Murphy load up the remaining mics.

“So what brings you here?” Bellamy asked casually, signalling for Miller to slide him a beer. 

“Kind of a weird story actually.”

“I’ve got time.” 

“Uhm, well…” what harm could it do? “Well actually I’m supposed to meet my soulmate. Okay, no, not exactly meet, but, okay so they’re supposed to be here but, oh my god, okay just look.” Clarke stopped babbling and pulled up her sleeve to show him in the low light. Bellamy grabbed her arm to examine it closer, his face growing pale for half a second and then he just stared at her in a way that completely unnerved her, so of course, she kept talking, “I know it’s kind of weird or whatever but this is the first time they’ve ever written anything and I thought it was worth a shot but I guess it doesn’t really matter now anyway,” She looked around at the nearly empty room; they’d probably left already. She looked back to Bellamy who still hadn’t said anything. 

“Clarke.” He spoke suddenly.

“Sorry, too personal?” Bellamy laughed shaking his head in disbelief as he pulled up the sleeve of his jacket to show Clarke the matching handwriting on his wrist. Clarke nearly choked on her drink, putting it down she hesitantly traced her fingers over his arm. “Oh.” She whispered, so quietly she wasn’t sure if he’d heard.

“What are the odds?” 

“So you’re not a serial killer or anything right? Because that was like like half of my consideration for not showing up tonight.” Bellamy laughed again and she found herself loving the sound more than she’d like to admit. 

“No, I’m not a serial killer. Do you wanna get some coffee or something, I’m not exactly sure how this whole thing works.” 

“Yeah, coffee sounds great and don’t worry. I’m sure we can figure it out together.”

Years later Clarke would stare at Bellamy with a smile gracing her face and think of how she almost didn’t show up to the Drop ship, how she almost gave up the chance to meet him. She never would have had the chance to fall in love with him and every little thing about him. She was almost surprised by the force at which her love for him sprouted. She was meant to be taking it slow, trying not to ruin another relationship by going in blindly but then Bellamy would laugh or look at her and she couldn’t stop herself from being so irrevocably drawn to him. 

She kept waiting for the other shoe to drop, for something to show her that this relationship would fail, and yet, year after year they remained together, always the couple everyone hated because they were so annoyingly into each other. It was around the sixth year that she realized she could just let herself be happy with him, she didn’t have to worry about every little argument or the chance that he’d fall in love with someone else. Bellamy wasn’t going anywhere, he never would.


End file.
